Applicants and their fellow workers have developed the Photoconductor on Active Pixel (POAP) image sensor technology for the last decade. Examples of these sensors are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,730,914, 7276,749 and 7,436,038 all of which are incorporated herein by reference. They have developed an amorphous silicon (a-Si:H) p-i-n photodiode coating (0.4 micron-0.7 micron spectrum). This photodiode coating is deposited on a pixelated CMOS readout array for visible imaging applications. Applicants are presently developing a microcrystalline germanium (μc-Ge) p-i-n photodiode coating (0.4 micron-1.6 micron spectrum). This photodiode coating is deposited on a pixelated CMOS readout array for visible (VIS), near infrared (NIR) and short wave infrared (SWIR) imaging applications. U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,914 teaches the use of direct injection pixel circuits for POAP image sensor applications.